La vida del hijo de Misaki y Takumi Usui
by tsuki hogonake
Summary: Ryu Usui, hijo de Misaki y Usui Takumi, se irá a Londres, donde un viejo amigo suyo, pero tuvo que irse y se quedará a vivir con su compañera de piso, una chica rebelde y de mente abierta,, que le resultará de lo más interesante y guardará sorpresas...


**Capítulo 1**

_**Chica mala**_

**POV RYU USUI:**

Soy Ryu Usui y tengo 18 años, mido 1´80, soy delgado, al musculoso, tengo el pelo de la forma de mi padre y el color de mi madre, la piel como mi madre, los ojos azules como mi padre, visto una camisa blanca , unos pantalones vaqueros y unos playeros blancos, estoy estudiando en la universidad de Londres, y ahora estoy de camino hacia la casa de un amigo de la infancia, me detengo, es un apartamento normal, no a los lujos que estoy acostumbrado, ya que mi madre es una prestigiosa abogada y mi padre un gran médico, subo por las escaleras, ya que el ascensor no funciona, es malo, ya que está en la última planta, llevo una maleta conmigo y me dispongo a llamar, cuando de repente sale un tío con el pelo rubio, ojos azules, piel pálida y mi misma composición y se fuma al cigarrillo, me hace un además con la cabeza y se va, lo raro es que salió de la misma puerta que se supone que es mi departamento, eso me extraña, que yo supiera mi compañero no es gay, pico a la puerta y nadie me abre, pico o tra vez, ya estoy perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡Joder, para con el puto timbre!-Me gritaron, eso me extrañó, ya que era un voz femenina, salió una chica de 1´65, piel blanca, pero no tanto como la gente de ahí, pelo por la mitad de la espalda algo capeado, la raya de lado y dos mechones delanteros cortados por la barbilla, tenía mechas rojas, ojos marrones oscuros, unos pechos de copa E 90, era esbelta, tenía un pircing en su labio, llevaba una chaqueta que le cubría su culo, pero dejaba bastante a la imaginación, llevaba una coleta baja dejando sueltos sus dos mechones cortados, parecía bastante extrañada, tenía el vientre plano y su chaqueta aunque fuera floja, era sexy, ella me miró y yo miré hacia sus largas piernas, con un tatuaje de caballito de mar en el tobillo , sus manos largas y delgadas, tenían pulseras y anillos, varios tatuados, tenía un colgante con una B de hierro, algo singular, en mi opinión.-Tú no eres el tío con el que me acosté, ¿o sí?-Me preguntó como si nada.

-No.-Dije secamente.-¿Dónde está John?-Pregunté interrogante.

-¿No te lo ha dicho? Se ha ido ha Estados Unidos ya que encontró un tabajo.-Me dijo despreocupada, eso no me gustó, ahora no sabía qué iba ha hacer.

-Es que me dijo que me podía quedar en su casa.-Le dije.

-Pasa, llámale mientras te preparo un té o café, ¿qué quieres?_Me preguntó.

-Agua.-Le respondí y ella fue hacia la cocina y yo cogí mi móvil y le llamé.

-¿Sí?-Me decía la otra línea.

-John, soy Ryu.-Le dije.

-Hola John, siento en verdad no estar ahí, pero es que no podía dejar escapar esta oportunidad.

-Ya, cómo sea, ¿yo qué hago?-Le pregunté molesto.

-Quédate ahí, seguro que ha Betty no le importa, es buena compañera.-Me dijo alegremente.

-¿Te refieres a la chica que me ha preguntado prácticamente medio desnuda si yo era con quien me había acostado como si no se acordara de nada?-Le pregunté con la típica expresión de mi padre.

-Sí, bueno…ella es española y tiene diferentes costumbres alas japonesas o inglesas que tú estas acostumbrado.-Me dijo nerviosa.

-Cómo sea, te dejo.-Le dije mientras colgaba y Betty me dio el bajo de agua y se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-Me preguntó seria mientras me miraba de reojo.

-Ryu Usui.-Me dijo.

-¿De dónde eres?-Me preguntó.

-De Japón.-Le contesté.

-Yo soy Betty Gómez, y soy española, en fin, te mostraré la habitación de John espero que estés a gusto aquí y todo eso.-Me dijo y yo la seguí hasta la aceptable habitación de John.-Bueno, estate a gusto.-Me dijo y se fue, iba a ser interesante.

0o0o0o0

Era de noche y entonces alguien abrió la puerta, yo me levanté de la cama y vi que se trataba de Betty con un mini vestido de fiesta y tacones de vértigo, pude ver sus tatuajes, en el hombro derecho el símbolo del yin y el yang, en su espalda, un cangrejo, el símbolo del cáncer las letras BGT, tenía un corazón tatuado donde estaba el corazón , las letras en su brazo izquierdo fuerza valor y voluntad, en ambos muslos tenía unas pistolas tatuadas, llevaba muchos tatuajes en su opinión y se estaba encoryando con un tipo, no me acostumbraba a esas chicas, en realidad las procuraba evitar, pero al parecer convivía con una ahora, me tendría que aguantar, sería interesante.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**COMENTAR POR FAVOR, ASÍ ME ANIMARÉ A SEGUIR ECRIBIENDO ^^, EN SERIO, -.-**

**HASTA LUEGI GENTE HERMOSA! :3**


End file.
